Captive
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A hunt goes terribly wrong for Sam Winchester.
1. A New Gig

CAPTIVE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Prequel to "House of Fear" and "Blood Ties". Two years pre "Pilot".

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and any other vampires.

CHAPTER ONE: NEW GIG

Sixteen-year old Sam Winchester grabbed the shotgun and cocked it, making sure the recoil was working right. He pointed, imagining some sort of demon or creature at the receiving end of the rock salt-laced bullet. Then, he sighed. _What I would give to be normal_, he thought to himself. However, he kept silent. With his luck, his father would hear him and they'd get into another one of their fights.

"Sammy?" a voice called. Sam let out a sigh of frustration.

"It's Sam, Dad," he corrected. Then, "What?"

"Dean just called. He said the werewolf problem in New Hampshire is taking him longer than he thought," John Winchester told him.

"So does that mean we're holding off on the Santa Cruz gig?" Sam asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"No. We'll just have to do it ourselves," John replied.

"Dad, are you sure that's wise? I mean, you said yourself that this vampire was really powerful," Sam pointed out.

"Sam, we can do this ourselves. I trust you, son. I have faith in you," John responded. Sam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. While his father's words were encouraging, Sam would rather be worrying about the math test he had coming up. It was algebra, his most hated subject. Yeah, he liked school, but he **loathed** algebra.

"But Dad, it's---I---" Sam faltered.

"What, Sam?" John asked in annoyance.

"I have this really big algebra test coming up and---" Sam started to say.

"Sam, we have more important things to worry about," John interrupted angrily. He then grabbed his things and went out to his truck. Sam seethed inwardly. _He never listens to me! All he thinks about is hunting!_ he thought to himself. He angrily threw the gun into his duffel bag on top of and his algebra book and zipped it up.

"Sam, let's go!" John called from outside. Sam grabbed his bag and placed it over his shoulder.

"Bossy, tyrannical, fanatical..." the younger Winchester's complaints were lost as he slammed the door shut.


	2. Ambush

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her pack. Cassie's like Dru, only not insane. In an episode of Angel, it showed him walking around in the day time and looking alert, so I'm using that for this story. And no, this is **not** a _Lost Boys_ crossover.

Hours later, Sam and his father drove past the sign welcoming them to Santa Cruz.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Sam queried.

"Of course I am, Sam," John replied. Sam blew out a breath. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be hunting vampires when he could be studying for the test. However, he knew better than to say that to his father. It'd just lead to a fight. John kept going until he reached a hotel which advertised a vacancy. Then, he parked.

"Okay, I'm going to get us a room," the man said, sifting through his many I.D.'s.

"Dad, how about 'bout you just use your real name this time?" Sam suggested. The man's only response was a glare. Then, he went inside.

"Hi. I'm John Maine," John introduced. He and the manager began talking. Meanwhile, Sam got out of the car. He rummaged through the pickup. Then, he heard strange rustling.

"Dad? Dad, that you?" he asked. Something hit him over the head. He moaned, and everything faded to black.


	3. Cassie

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her pack. Cassie's powers are derived from Drusilla of BTVS, but she's not crazy.

When Sam awoke with a moan a few hours later, the first thing he was aware of was the massive headach. The second thing was something biting into his wrists. He struggled, but realized he was tied to something.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," a female voice drawled. Sam watched in confusion as a slender woman with long, wavy blond hair dressed in jeans and a t-shirt walked up. Sam noticed that she was around his age.

"Wh---why did you take me?" he asked.

"Simple. I needed to feed," she answered.

"Im---impossible. It's daytime," Sam stammered. She smirked.

"Vampires don't **have** to sleep during the day. We just usually prefer to," she answered, sitting on top of him. "I'm Cassie. And you are..." she paused and placed a hand on Sam's face.

"Sam Winchester," she grinned. "Sammy," she cooed. She placed a cold hand on his chest and it was then that Sam realized she or someone had removed his shirt. She ran her fingers up his chest and through his hair. She laughed softly and leaned forward. Her teeth elongated into canines and tore into his neck. Sam screamed.


	4. A Father's Worry

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Supercellchaser: Well, I never leave you hanging for long.

Supernaturalfan0718: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her pack.

Meanwhile, John was growing frantic. He had spent the law few hours, searching for his son. He had searched several caves with no luck. Now he was back at their hotel.

"Oh, Sam. Where are you?" John wondered. He rummaged around their duffel bags. In his own was various weapons. In Sam's bag, John found more weapons. He also found something else: Sam's algebra book. With a rueful chuckle, John shook his head. His boy. The world could be coming to an end and he'd bring along his school books.

"Oh, Sam. When I find you, you can study for that math test all you want," he promised. But where could he be? How much time did he have? He and Sam had studied the vampire thoroughly and both knew she was very powerful and ruthless. John blew out a worried breath. For the first time in his life, John Winchester didn't know what to do.


	5. The First Time

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Supercellchaser: Sorry. I'll work on it. Thanks.

Applegrape8910: New reviewer. Cool. No. Sorry. I'll work on that.

Mandy543: Another new reviewer. Awesome. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown: Thanks. Oh. **That** was a mistake. I was trying to think of something advanced and math's not my best subject. I was thinkin' advanced algebra, I guess. Thanks for correcting me.

Dancing-through-starz: Thanks. Here's more.

Zoogle (ch 1): New reviewer. Great. Awesome handle. Oops. My mistake. I guess. Sorry.

Mystery: We'll see. About Dean, I'm not sure yet. If he does, it probably won't be a very big role.

Cassie: Oh! New reviewer...I think. Well...this is it so far. Glad you're likin' it.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. I will.

Laine7727: Oh, you're right. Sorry. My mistake. Well, this is **way** before the pilot then.

FireKumori mage: New reviewer. Awesome handle. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her pack. And as Laine7727 pointed out, that two years pre "Pilot" would have Sam at twenty, not sixteen. Sorry about the mistake in years. And I've given her Drusilla's powers.

That night, Sam was sleeping peacefully until he felt something on top of him. With a moan, he opened his eyes. Seeing Cassie, Sam began to struggle.

"Sssssh, ssssh," Cassie warned, a finger to her lips. However, Sam still fought.

"Sammy," Cassie reproached. "Sammy, look at me," she said, making him follow her fingers. "Be in me. Don't move. See what I can do," she murmured. Instantly, Sam felt his body go slack.

"Cassie," he said. _Oh, man. This can**not** be good_, he thought to himself.

"Sssssh," she whispered. She leaned down and ran her fingers down his chest.

"No," he moaned. Cassie chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm gonna make you feel good," she told him. Sam tried to fight, but his body was like lead. He couldn't move. She chuckled and let her fangs scrape lightly against his skin. Cassie moved downward and let her hands travel in the same direction. Sam shut his eyes. Then, he screamed as pain coursed through his body.


	6. Mounting Fear

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Supercellchaser: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Kasey Clark: Where have I seen you before? I know I've seen you somewhere. Yeah, poor Sam. I'm trying to make them longer, honest. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Mandy543: Thanks. Here's the next chap. Yep.

Doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown: Thanks.

Veritas (ch 4): First off, sorry I missed you earlier. Didn't see ya until after I sent in the chapter. Second, where have I seen you before? Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan (ch 4): Sorry! I didn't see you until after I sent in ch 5. Thanks. I will.

Windyfontaine (ch 4): Sorry! Didn't see ya until after ch 5 was sent in. Thanks. Yes. It's interesting to write it. I can't believe I'm doing this to poor Sam. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Yeah. Can you believe I'm doing this to the poor guy?

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her pack. It looks like this story's gonna be longer than "House Of Fear" and "Blood Ties" because I want to cover all three days. I own anybody and anything you don't recognize.

Early the next morning, John slammed his hands down on the desk. He was getting nowhere! He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Sammy. Where are you?" he asked in frustation. _Okay. Calm down, John! **Think**!_ he silently berated himself.

"Okay, John. If this was a regular missing person. What would you do?" he asked himself. Then, "Duh! I'd talk to the locals!" He then went out of his hotel room and went next door. After knocking, he heard an annoyed mutter and the door opened to reveal a sleepy-looking man.  
"Hey, buddy. Do you have any idea what time it is?" he snapped.

"I'm really sorry. It's---my son. He's missing and I've been looking all day yesterday," John apologized.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see anything. Just let me whip up two cups of coffee and I'll join you," the man offered.

"Thank you," John sighed. The man went to the coffee pot and quickly made two cups. As soon as they were ready, the two men went outside. Each person they asked was sympathetic when they got the news, but each gave the same answer. They hadn't seen a thing. After four hours, John sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time," John apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm just sorry I couldn't be of more help," the man responded.

"Hey. Thanks for the help," John said sadly.

"Hope you find your son," the man stated.

"Thanks," John said. Then they parted ways. John took his pickup and headed for the beach. He skipped the caves he had already checked. When he got to a new part of the beach, he parked his car, took some weapons, and began searching. Hours later, he sank to the floor.

"Sammy, where are you?" he moaned. He began to cry from fear and exhaustion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know John seemed like an idiot at first, but I was going with the idea that he wasn't thinking clearly because Sam's missing.


	7. Used Again

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mandy543 (ch 3, 6): Glad you're enjoyin' the story. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thanks. He will eventually. Here's the next chapter.

Supercellchaser: He will. It just may take a while. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. I will.

Dancing-through-starz: Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie and her pack.

That night, Sam had just awakened. He shivered. It was so cold in this cave! Just then, he heard footsteps and he tensed. He struggled against he chains that held him.

"Sammy?" Cassie asked playfully. He strengthened his struggle, but it was no use. The chains were too tight.

"Sammy?" Cassie asked again.

"No," Sam said. He couldn't let anything happen again. He watched as Cassie came into view.

"Awww. Is little Sammy afraid?" she mocked, coming closer. "Don't worry. Cassie's here," she continued with a terrible grin as she stepped closer, leaning down. With that, she let her true features show and bared down. Sam screamed. Cassie leaned back and licked the blood from her fangs. She chuckled as she shifted so that she was sitting on top of him. Sam groaned and he used his legs in an attempt to throw her off.

"Aaah-aaah-aaah," Cassie scolded. "Sammy, you know what I can do," she reminded him. However, Sam continued to resist all of her advances.

"Sammy, look at me," Cassie said, forcing him to follow her fingers.

"No. Not again," Sam groaned.

"Be in me. Don't move. See what I can do," Cassie murmured. Sam's body went slack and she moved up so that they were symmetrical. She ran her hands down his arms. He panted shakily.

"Cassie, please...don't," he begged. She gave no answer, just continued her downward direction.

"Mmmm. You feel **so** good," the vampire breathed. _Come on, Sam. Snap out of it_, he silently urged himself. But it was to no avail. Cassie's hold was too strong. However, Cassie seemed to sense what he was trying to do.

"Ohhhh. Is someone trying to fight?" she cooed. With lightning fast reflexes, she reached up and unsnappeed the cuffs. Sam stared at her in confusion. Again, she put her fingers in his gaze.

"Be in me," she intoned once more. "Make love to me, Sammy," she whispered. Sam tried to stop his body from responding, but before he knew what was happening, his arms were around her neck, caressing her.

"Yes, that's right, Sammy. Experience me," Casssie smirked. Sam's hands continued to move downwards, taking in every inch of her.

"Cassie, please. Don't make me," Sam choked out. For an answer, Cassie merely ran a nail down his chest. Then, she scraped the skin. Through his haze, he was aware of blood dripping. Then, a pain worse than the last time traveled through his body. Sam gave a groaning gasp, which turned into a scream.


	8. Losing Hope

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

7sTar: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' the story. Thanks. Happy New Year.

Windyfontaine: Yeah, I'm terrible to him. Thanks. You'll see. Here's the next chap.

Cassi: Thanks. You're right. Sorry, Dean's not in this fic.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (ch 2-3, 5-7): Thanks. I will. Thanks. I will. Thanks. Glad you liked it. Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it. I will. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: You're right. Don't worry. Help will come.

Mystery: You're right. Well, I kinda dig 'em myself, dependin' on what movie I'm watchin'. You're right. Unfortunately, there's not gonna be any Dean.

Dancing-through-starz: Thanks. I'm still tryin'.

Lover of Angelus: You're right. No. Remember, in "House of Fear", Dean didn't know anything about Cassie.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Here's the next part.

Supercellchaser: Yes, she is. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Mandy543: Thanks. Glad you approve. Thanks. I will.

CrazyPirateGirl: New reviewer. Yay! Thanks. Yep. That seems to be the consensus. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie.

As the sun rose the next morning, John poured over a map of Santa Cruz. He couldn't understand why he hadn't found his son by now. Santa Cruz wasn't **that** big. And there weren't that many caves left.

"This is unbelieveable. Why can't I find him?" John wondered aloud. "Sammy, where are you?" he queried. Meanwhile, back in his prison, Sam moaned.

"Dad, where are you?" he wondered. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He gave a shake of his chains, then slumped back down. Then, he blew out another breath. Suddenly, a burst of pain raced through him. He screamed. _What's going on?_ he wondered.

"Sammy?" he heard Cassie call.

"No," Sam groaned. She stepped into view and Sam resigned himself to what he knew what was coming.


	9. Last Night

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. I will.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: You'll find out.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie.

That night, Sam moaned in pain. He hurt so much. He still wasn't sure what had happened earliar. Why it had had hurt right before Cassie had come in. It had never been like that before. Without warning, a stab of pain hit and he gave a wincing gasp.

"Sa---a---a---a-my," Cassie's now familiar voice called out. He groaned again as another wave of agony coursed through him.

"What---what'd you do to me?" Sam asked as she approached him.

"I bonded us, Sammy. I've claimed you," Cassie answered.

"No," Sam said in fear. He remembered reading about that in his father's journal. If a vampire drank from a human and mixed their blood without the human also drinking the vampire's blood, the human merely became tied to the vampire, but not a vampire themself. He grunted and struggled against his chains. He wasn't going to be some vampire's toy. No way! Cassie grinned and put a finger to her lips.

"Ssssh, sssssh, don't fight. You know that never works," she scolded, reaching the bed.

"Not---gonna---be your toy," Sam grunted.

"Oh, but Sammy. You already are," Cassie smirked, straddling him. She leaned down and scraped her fangs against his neck. Then, she let her nails dig into his chest. Sam screamed. Then, just like she had the other two nights, she took. Sam tensed, and then winced as he felt the familiar pain.


	10. The Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Cassie.

The following morning, John Winchester was once again perusing Santa Cruz in search for his son. On a hunch, he guided his truck to the outskirts of the town. This was his last chance to find Sam. He parked the truck and cut the engine. Then, he grabbed a stake, some holy water, and gun. Then, he headed for the cave. Inside, Sam was lying on the bed, when he heard footsteps.

"No. Not again," he moaned.

"Sam?" a voice asked.

"Dad?" Sam questioned. He tried to sit up, but the pounding in his skull forced him back down.

"Sammy!" John cried in concern, when he saw his son.

"Not so loud," Sam begged. "And it's Sam," he corrected. The man stared at his son.

"Oh, Sam. What'd she do to you?" he wondered, staring at the the cuts on his son's body. He also noted bruising on the chest and around his thighs, which were barely covered by the boy's ripped jeans.

"Claim," Sam gasped.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry," John apologized. He pulled out a gun and and let out a shot. Immediately, Sam sat up.

"We gotta hurry. She probably heard that. Would've released you another way, but I had nothing else," John said, helping Sam to his feet. They started out. Then, Sam gave a wince of pain.

"She's coming," he groaned. They hurried away just as Cassie appeared in the entrance.

"Oh, no," Sam moaned.

"Don't worry. She's not gonna get her claws on you," John assured. Cassie growled and headed for John and Sam. The elder man threw his stake at her heart. She hissed, and then collapsed into a pile of bones.

"Don't they---" Sam began to ask.

"I guess she doesn't," John interrupted. "Come on, let's get you to the truck," he continued.

"Gotta bury the bones. Consecrate the ground," Sam insisted.

"Sam---" John began.

"Dad, **please**," Sam apologized.

"Okay, okay," John agreed. Together, the two grabbed the bones and brought them outside. Sam groaned.

"You must still be linked to her," John realized. "Wait in the truck, I'll do the burial and consecration," he instructed. Sam opened his mouth to argue, but his father fixed him with a look. John grabbed a shovel, dug until the hole was six feet deep, and threw the bones inside. He then recovered the hole and poured holy water over the site. Then, he put the shovel and weapons away and got into the driver's seat. Then, he looked at his son.

"We need to get you to a hospital," he stated.

"No," Sam objected.

"Sam, you were---" John began to say.

"No! Too many questions, and I **don**'**t** want to talk about it!" Sam shouted. The man sighed.

"All right, Sam," he agreed. Then, he stepped on the gas and sped out of Santa Cruz.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

For a future story, I was gonna use a siren, but I can't find anything that tells me how to kill them. Does anybody know?


End file.
